Kings and Wishes
by Twinkers
Summary: What if Marcel wasn't the only one that Klaus took in that day? What if he also took in the Governor's blonde bastard child? Klaroline
1. Chapter 1: Meet the family

**AN: I read a fic where Klaus found Caroline instead of Marcel that day, but I was like nope I want him to find them both so I am writing this. Enjoy**

It was the day of the Governor's son's funeral; Niklaus was walking with his mourning sister Rebekah and their elder brother Elijah following the black carriage and horses dressed in his finest black attire. Everyone thought Amele was the Governor's only son but the truth was the dear Governor had a problem with keeping his pants on.

They were walking past a field when he saw a young boy being whipped for what looked like a stolen apple. Suddenly the boy threw the apple at his attacker. This peaked Klaus' interest.

"What is your name?" Klaus approached the boy

"Don't got one, mama wouldn't name me 'til I turned ten, case the fever took me, then it took her" The young dark skinned boy answered

Klaus smiled at the boy "You are a survivor, and survivors need names" Klaus pauses in thought "How about Marcellus"

The boy looks at him perplexed "Marcellus?"

"It comes from Mars, the god of war" Klaus holds his hand out to him "It means little warrior"

The boy hesitates before taking his hand and rising. Just as Klaus starts to walk off with the boy Marcellus stops him

"I can't leave" The boy looks up at him

"And why might that be?" Klaus raises an eyebrow "Could this have something to do with the stolen apple?"

"I was taking it for my sister, sir, she is sick from not eating" Marcellus tells him

"Fine then show me to your sister" Klaus tells him

As the two arrive at a tiny little shack he hears the sound of a little girl chirping. "there you are" the girl about the age of ten climbs out of bed and grabs the boy and pulls him in a tight hug "You stupid foolish boy" Her golden hair flows to her shoulders

"Forgive me, but I thought this was your sister" Klaus narrows his eyes

The girls eyes grow wide at the sight of the man, he was glorious she thought and his voice. "I'm Carolina" she tells the man

"Well hello there Carolina, I am Niklaus" Klaus smiles

"I told you not to give yourself a name, if the man found out he would have you whipped" Marcellus hisses at the girl

She ducks her head "Yes brother"

"We have the same daddy, but different mamas" Marcellus explains

"And where is your mama Carolina?" Klaus asks

"she ran" Carolina replies bluntly

"They kill runners" The boy tells him

"Well you are going to both come with me, you have both just earned your freedom" Klaus holds out his hand for Carolina.

Carolina looks up at the handsome stranger, she turns red as she grabs his hand "Thank you sir"

"Please call me Niklaus, sweetheart" This causes her cheeks to grow redder

"Thank you Niklaus" She bows her head.

The three of them walk out holding hands Carolina walking in the middle of the two one hand in Niklaus' and the other in Marcellus'

-XxX-

Later that day when they arrive back to Niklaus' home Rebekah stops them as they walk into the plantation.

"Really Nik, please tell me you have not stooped to eating children" Rebekah grows causing Carolina to whimper and pull away from Klaus' hold

"It's all right sweetheart, no one is going to eat anyone, she was only joking" Klaus tells the girl "Now this is my Sister Rebekah, Rebekah this is Marcellus and his sister Carolina"

"pleasure" Rebekah smiles and crouches near the girl wiping a tear away "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"It's okay" Carolina replies meakly

Another man walks into the room "Ah Elijah, it seems Nik has decided to take in Orphans"

Elijah raises his eyebrow "Well hello" He smiles at them "Rebekah could you show them to their new rooms?"

-XxX-

They had gone a whole year of the children living in the house with them before they had a vampire incident.

Carolina and Marcel were playing hide and seek in the home when Carolina found a room that she had never been in before. She thought it would be the perfect place to hide so it would take her half brother longer to find her.

She hid in the corner of the room behind a sofa. As she hid she heard someone enter, in hopes that they wouldn't find her she covered her mouth with her hand.

The person lit a lamp and she realized it was Niklaus, but she still stayed hidden. He entered the room with a girl. And Carolina felt a bit of jealousy that this woman could be with her savior and she was too young.

Niklaus sat on the sofa with the woman and looked at her telling her not to scream before his face changed and he bite the woman.

Klaus stopped drinking when he heard a scream "I thought I told you not to scream" but he soon realizes it isn't his prey that screamed rather the little blonde hidden behind the sofa

Carolina was backed into a corner now crying. Klaus stood up and walked towards her "Please don't kill me, I wont tell anyone what I saw" she begs

"shhh, sweetheart, I wont hurt you I promise" Klaus pets her head

That night he sat both the children down and explained to them that they were vampires. He explained compulsion, drinking blood, super strength, and everything else about it all.

"Can you show me?" Carolina asks

"What?" Klaus asks

"Your face, can you show it to me again?" she gives him the puppy eyes

"Only if you promise not to scream again" Klaus makes them both promise before his face changes

Carolina reaches forward and traces the veins under his eyes with her little fingers "You look beautiful"

They hear a loud laugh from the doorway "I would describe Nik as many things, little Carolina, but never beautiful" Rebekah tells her

"So this is what you meant about him eating us?" Marcellus asks

"Yes this is what I was talking about, we were planning on telling you when you were bother a little bit older. Ten and twelve seemed a bit young to Elijah and we agreed" Rebekah tells them

"You are our family now, you must keep our secret" Elijah chimes in

"I won't tell anyone I promise" Both the children tell them

"Good, now would you like to explain why you were in my study?" Niklaus looks at Carolina

"We were playing hide and seek. I saw a new room and I thought I could win if I hid some place Marcel didn't know about" Carolina tells him "I'm sorry"

"Nothing to forgive love" Klaus tells her with a smile, the smile he only gives to his family.

"Come, let's get you ready for dinner" Rebekah tells them

**AN: Okay I hope you liked this idea, I loved the whole idea of Klaus was like a father to Marcel. But I mean we needed some original material (Pun intended) for the Klaroline love story. You will see how that whole thing will progress. Also Caroline's mother was a white servant that the Governor slept with, when she tried to run away she was killed. **


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

**AN: Chapter two! YAY! I kind of just like this whole idea, it is rather interesting to me. Okay Enjoy!**

It had been seven years since that day Klaus took in Marcellus and Carolina. Carolina sat in Klaus' study reading a book, ever since that day she found out about vampires his study was her escape from reality. She was reading 'Oliver Twist'

"Dickens was a dark man, you would have liked him" Klaus tells her and he was right in a way

"Niklaus" She says

"Yes, love" He looks over at her curiously

"What does it feel like to be bitten by a vampire?" She asks him "Does it hurt?"

Klaus smirks "It depends on the vampire, my siblings and I can do it where it is pleasurable for the recipient, but baby vampires can be rough" He looks into her eyes "Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"No reason" She shakes her head "Just curious"

"Well sweetheart, something had to peek your curiosity" Niklaus says

"Would you bite me?" She asks "I mean have you ever thought about it?"

"I am over a thousand years old sweet Carolina, I have control enough not to bite you or even think about it" Klaus tells her

"What if I want to become a vampire, would you turn me?" She asks

"No, I don't think I would turn you Carolina" Klaus tells her

"Okay" she nods looking back at her book

"Why the sudden interest sweetheart?" Klaus asks

"No reason, I was just musing" She tells him "These novels get me thinking is all"

"Yes well your tales of adventure are quite thrilling" Klaus chuckles

"What about love, have you ever been in love?" Carolina asks

"Love is a weakness, my dear, it will only drag you down" He tells her "Rebekah is foolish for believing in it"

"So you have never been in love?" She asks "That sounds sad and lonely"

"What would you know of love Carolina?" Klaus asks "Wait, do you fancy someone?"

"Yes, but I think I will just take your advice and not pursue it, I doubt he even notices me any how" her eyes shine as she looks at Klaus, the man that she had fallen in love with, but would never love her back but quickly She puts on the mask of indifference that she learned to master after so many years living with Niklaus.

"That would probably be wise sweetheart, men can be cold hearted" He tells her

"I'm going to find Bekah, she wanted to fence" she tells him standing up

Carolina finds Rebekah with Elijah in the court yard "Hello Bekah, Elijah"

"Care, how did it go?" Rebekah asks

"I didn't come right out and say it but he told me he would never turn me" Carolina frowns "Then he told me love was a weakness"

"Niklaus is a difficult person, Carolina" Elijah shakes his head

"Why is it that he is the only one that can't see how I feel?" She asks "I even told him I fancied someone and he just told me that men are cold-hearted beings. I mean what the hell"

Elijah chuckles "Well how about we duel to get out your anger"

"We should just get married 'Lijah, you are too handsome to be on the market still" She jokes "I mean all the women should swoon" She puts her hand to her forehead pretending to swoon

"He is still saving himself for dearest Katerina" Niklaus says from the doorway

Carolina swallows a lump in her throat "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough for you to propose to my dear brother" Niklaus replies

"Well he is the only man I know who isn't too stupid to realize something so bloody obvious" Carolina says stomping away

"What did you say to her that she got so upset?" Niklaus asks

"We didn't say anything you twit" Rebekah shakes her head "she fancies you and you told her that you could never love her back"

"She never told me she was in love with me sister" Niklaus says

"She said three simple things to you Nik, 'would you bite me, would you turn me, and have you ever loved anyone' to which you replied, you wouldn't bite her or turn her, and that love is a weakness" Rebekah tells him

"Bloody hell" Klaus growls and heads back to his study.

-XxX-

Carolina sat in Marcellus' room "Brother, I am going to leave tonight" she tells him

"Why would you do that?" Her brother asks

"I will see you again, sometime. You got a promise to be turned" She tells him "But I will never become one of you and I can't bear to see him anymore, I am in love with someone incapable of love"

"Please, stay, for me Carolina. I promise once I am turned that I will turn you too dearest sister" Marcel begs

"Don't you see it, he threatened to kill you Mar, just for daring to love Bekah" Carolina shakes her head

"I know, but we owe them our lives Car, they saved us" Marcel argues

"I will stay with you, but only because I can't abandon you" She tells him "Because I love you brother, I won't leave"

"Do you really love him?" Marcel asks

"Whenever he is around, I get bats in my tummy. My knees go weak and it feels like a bird took my heart and is making it soar up to the moon" Caroline giggles "When he speaks I feel tingles through my whole body and my tongue gets twisted"

"You've got it bad Car" Marcel chuckles

"Tell me about how you feel about Bekah" Carolina asks

"She is like a goddess on earth, her voice like honey, and her eyes like emeralds" Marcel smiles "I knew I wanted to marry her from day one"

"Well let's not let Niklaus hear about that" Caroline shakes her head "Why can't we just find our happiness? I mean I am perfectly happy here and I love my life, but I want love. I want to feel like I want to be slowly destroyed one kiss at a time, I want the world spinning kind of love"

"Well no one is good enough for you Car, ever" Marcel smiles

"That is what brothers are supposed to say" Caroline giggles

-XxX-

That night at dinner they have guest. "Carolina, Marcellus, this is my friend Aidan Waite" Elijah introduces

"pleasure to meet you" Carolina smiles at him

Aidan grabs her and kisses the knuckles "Pleasure is all mine" he then shakes Marcel's hand

Carolina leans in and whispers in Rebekah's ear "Can I have dibs?"

Rebekah bursts out in laughter causing everyone to look at her suspiciously and Carolina laughs along with her "You go tiger" Rebekah whispers back and Marcel looks at her knowingly

"So Aidan, where are you from?" Carolina asks

"Well I am originally from Boston, but I am now moving here to New Orleans for a fresh start" Aidan tells them

"Do you have a wife?" Rebekah inquires

"I did, but she died almost a while ago" Aidan tells them

"Oh I am so sorry" Carolina tells him "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Sixty one years, I was turned during the American Revolution" He tells her

"I feel like you are at a conflict of interest here" she jokes

"I wasn't even in England at the time sweetheart" Klaus tells her "We were in Belgium"

"What about you? How long have you been a vampire?" Aidan asks

"I am not a vampire, I am just a human. Along with my brother here Marcellus" Caroline sighs

"humans living with vampires, how interesting" Aidan muses "If I might ask you call him your brother, but how"

"right, well we had different mamas but the big man was our father, we were both slave children" Carolina tells him "But that was a long time ago"

"Seven years" Marcellus replies

"And they took you in?" Aidan asks "That was thoughtful"

"Niklaus is our savior" Marcel says

The rest of dinner goes well, with them all getting to know each other. After their meal Carolina offers to give him a tour of the grounds seeing as he would be staying with them.

"So tell me Carolina, how you are not a vampire" Aidan asks as they walk through the gardens

"Well, I never really thought about it until lately, but Niklaus refused me" She tells him "Well I didn't come right out and ask to be turned, just asked if he would ever turn me. Though I am sure if I truly wanted it I could ask Elijah or Rebekah"

"Well sweet Carolina, I suggest seeing as it will be your choice that you sit down and think it over for a while before making any decisions, because vampirism is permanent" Aidan tells her

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Carolina asks "It's just you are the first of any of their vampire friends to be nice to me"

"Well I see innocence in you and I would hate myself if I was rude to a woman as beautiful as you" Aidan replies "We should get back to the house it is getting dark"

Carolina looks up at the stars "That is probably a good idea. Elijah and Marcellus worry when I am out too long. Always the doting big brothers"

"So you see Elijah as a brother?" Aidan asks

"Yes, Elijah and Rebekah are like siblings to me. We are a family" Carolina explains

"And what of Klaus?" He asks

"Niklaus is difficult to explain" She replies

"You love him, I can see it whenever you say his name or hear it" Aidan smiles "I saw it with my wife, Suzanna"

"Everyone seems to be able to see it" Carolina chuckles "Except the one person I want to see it"

"tell him. Even if he doesn't feel the same you will have put it out in the open so you will know if there is a chance that he might feel the same" They make it back to the house "Goodnight Carolina, thank you for the walk"

Carolina reaches up and kisses his cheek "Thank you for the advice" she walks up to her room

Little do either know that Klaus was watching them, but only saw the kiss.

**AN: Poor Carolina. So I called her Carolina instead of Caroline for reasons that will be revealed in later chapters. Haha Aidan Waite…. If you watch Being Human USA you know this awesome dude. I wanted to have a friend of Elijah's come in and stir things up and I was like 'hmm what should I name him' then the idea to make it Aidan. There will be some Klaus-Carolina drama next chapter. Also Aidan and Carolina won't get together they are going to become best friends though, because I feel Caroline doesn't have any of those on the show really everyone is just 'Let's save Elena' so he is going to be a bestie. Also Tyler shall not pop up in this story, I think the only two of the Mystic gang I want are Bonnie and Stefan…. Because I just love them. Okay rant over! Review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: heartbreak and Revenge

**AN: Chapter tres, for your reading enjoyment. Also Hayley drama is a no go for me, so you just wont see it like EVER. **

**Chapter songs: 'Bad' by the Cab, 'Nicotine' Panic at the Disco, 'Our Song' Ron Pope**

**Disclaimer: I have student loans, you think I would have them if I owned The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. **

Carolina wakes in the morning and puts on a pretty light blue dress. It is Niklaus' favorite and if she plans to tell him how she feels she wants to make sure she looks perfect. After getting all dressed and prettied up she walks to Niklaus' door.

Carolina knocks on his door and Niklaus calls for her to come in. She walks in and is greeted by the sight of him shirtless.

"Can I help you Carolina?" He asks her

"Okay um so I know you told me yesterday that you thought that love was a weakness, and that I should just cut my loses with the guy I fancied, But I can't" She blows out her breath "I fancy you Nik, and I have for a while I was just too scared to tell you. But everyone told me I should so here I am"

Niklaus just stares at her for a moment his facial expression never changing "Please say something Niklaus, cause that took a lot to tell you"

Klaus opens his mouth to speak but a brunette walks out of his wash room "Hey can you lace this up for me?" The woman asks, she was only in the room so that he could get out the frustration of seeing her with Aidan

"Oh, um, I'm sorry" Carolina stammers "Um just forget everything I just told you. It was stupid" She shakes her head and walks out of the room and runs down the stairs an out of the house. Rebekah sees her and follows.

She ends up in the meadow near the house, Carolina's favorite place to think besides Klaus' study. She slides down the trunk of a tree and starts to cry.

"Carolina, what's wrong?" Rebekah walks up to the other blonde

"I told him Bekah, I told him in words that I love him and that I have for a while" Caroline tells her

"Well what did her say that upset you so much?" the vampire asks

"He didn't say anything, that's the problem" She sobs "some whore was in his room she walked out of his washroom half naked"

Rebekah's eyes widen "Oh, I am so sorry Care"

"I should have been smarter than to think he could ever love someone like me" She cries "I mean he is Nik, and I am just a slave girl"

"Don't talk about yourself like that" Rebekah growls

"I even wore the dress that he likes so much, and had one of the maids help me do my hair and make it look pretty" She cries

Just then Aidan walks up "I saw you run out of the house, then I heard crying. Are you alright?"

"I took your advice and I told him I love him" She tells him "He was with some brunette harlot"

Aidan drops down and hugs the crying blonde, so she is sandwiched between him and Rebekah.

"He is at a loss then, because only a fool wouldn't see how bright you are, you have a lightness to you Carolina that is rare in a world like this" Aidan says

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Carolina says "Tell me about when you were human"

"Well I had a son, Issac, and my wife Suzanna. We lived in Boston. I went off to fight in the war, and was turned by my maker Bishop" Aidan tells her "I stayed with him for a long time, but I just recently decided to go off on my own for a small bit of time"

"Does dying hurt?" Carolina asks

"Not always, no, it depends on how you die I guess" Aidan tells her "But you have a wicked head ache once you wake up, I was shot with a musket"

"My father ran me through with a sword" Rebekah tells her "That hurt like a bitch"

"I know I don't tell you this often but I am glad I met you Bekah, I love you like a sister" Carolina tells the Original

"I love you too Car. You know you want to be a vampire, but please just think about it. I had no choice in what I became, my mother and father made that choice for my siblings and I" Rebekah tells her

"I wanted to leave, you know, yesterday morning I was going to leave because I just had a feeling that I would end up hurt. But Marcel begged me not to go" Carolina sniffles

"How about I take you out, and cheer you up" Aidan smiles "All of us"

"I would like that, thank you" Carolina wipes her eyes "I'm sorry you had to see me like this"

"I think you are pretty no matter what you look like" Aidan tells her "You remind me of my sister"

-XxX-

Later that day Carolina comes downstairs in a scarlet dress, with a tight bodice and a bustier to show off just the right amount of cleavage.

"How do I look?" Carolina spins in front of Elijah "It was so nice of Aidan to invite us out"

"You look beautiful Carolina" Elijah says "Aidan is a good man"

"I feel having a best friend in him" Caroline smiles

"And I thought I was your best friend, sweetheart" Niklaus says

"hmm I think I am due for a new one" Caroline scoffs and walks off

"I see she is still upset" Klaus sighs

"hmm well of what our dear sister told me, she spilled all her emotions to you and then you turned her down" Elijah tells his brother

"She deserves better than me" Klaus replies taking a sip of whiskey

"Shouldn't you let her decide that?" Elijah asks

"She deserves someone that can love you back" he tells the older vampire "Because I cannot afford to be weak"

"I don't think she would be a weakness" Elijah tells him before walking away

-XxX-

They all arrive, minus Klaus who said the theatre was boring, at theatre and get ushered to their box. "You know I do love the theatre" Rebekah says

"This is actually my first time" Carolina smiles

"Not allowed to venture far?" Aidan jokes

"No, just never been, I mean Bekah has taken me places as well as 'Lijah and Niklaus but the theatre never seemed to be one of them" Carolina replies

"I'm sure you have been taken places by a gentleman" Aidan says

"I have only been around Elijah, Marcellus, and Niklaus" Caroline shrugs

"And a pity it is, she is too pretty to be set aside" Rebekah pouts

"No one will ever be good enough for our little Carolina" Elijah smirks "Neither you little sister"

"I can think of one person who would be perfect" Carolina smiles "But it is forbidden" she says hushed

After the play they head back home for dinner. "Thank you for taking us out Aidan" Carolina thanks him

"No problem Carolina, I am truly sorry that my advice failed you" Aidan bows his head before disappearing

Carolina makes her way up to her room, when she arrives she is greeted by a odd sight.

"Niklaus" She whispers seeing his shirtless figure

"You asked me to bite you, and I denied you" Klaus smirks "So I decided to do it now. But only if you give me something in return"

"Anything" She says

"You are not allowed to love me" Klaus requests

**AN: hmm Klaus requests she no longer loves him. Because it is so easy to fall out of love with someone. Also I am a 50 shades fan (I know I know) and I was so hyped about Charlie Hunnam being Christian Grey, I mean Jax Teller naked sign me up, but then he dropped out and I am now sad…. I was one of those weird people that couldn't picture Ian Somerholder as Christian. I really liked the idea of Stephen Amell but that is just me. Okay my frustrations will leave for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: King of Hearts

**AN: Warning this chapter right here is why this story is rated M. this chapter is like 95% smut. Also 11 reviews, 32 follows, and 23 favorites and it hasn't even been 24 hours! WOAH! Thank you guys so much it means so much to me that you guys like what I write! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I mean come on if I owned TVD or TO I wouldn't be writing fanfiction because my thoughts would be real and I would Know all those sexy actors! **

Carolina makes her way up to her room, when she arrives she is greeted by an odd sight.

"Niklaus" She whispers seeing his shirtless figure

"You asked me to bite you, and I denied you" Klaus smirks "So I decided to do it now. But only if you give me something in return"

"Anything" She says

"You are not allowed to love me" Klaus requests

"You think I want to?" Carolina asks "I don't, I don't want to be in love with you Niklaus" She sees a flash of hurt cross his features "Yes I thought a week ago that maybe there was a chance in hell that you could ever feel the same, and I know I am not pretty enough, or smart enough, or anything to be with you, but I thought maybe I might have a damned chance in hell"

"Do not speak of yourself in such a way" Klaus growls grabbing her chin making Carolina look at him. She isn't sure which is more frightening: the rage or the calm. She's never sure when he's going to snap on her again and she's terrified of making the wrong move. The human is cripplingly aware of how small she is in his hands and that he could snap her neck as easily as a twig before she could even think of trying to run.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Carolina, you are strong, beautiful, and full of light. I enjoy you" Klaus tells her and his lips descend onto hers. Klaus deepens the kiss, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. His tongue invades her mouth. His lips are warm and soft. He tastes like mysteries and forgotten times.

They back up until Carolina's knees hit the bed and she falls down onto it. Klaus climbs over her body, pulling back for Carolina to breath, peppering kisses down the column of her neck. He licks and sucks on her pulse point before softly sinking his fangs in.

Carolina lets out a soft whimper as the pain turns to pleasure, feeling his fangs in her and him drinking her in, literally. Klaus works the strings on the back of her dress as he drinks so the dress fallsdown her torso.

Niklaus pulls back licking the fang marks, creating a path with his tongue to her collar bone and slightly nipping it. He took one of her pert nipples into his mouth causing her to moan.

Klaus looks into her eyes as he pulls her dress the rest of the way off her body and she is lost in his navy blue eyes, falling downward into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Good girl," he tells her and kisses her again, and she murmurs a prayer as his teeth pierce her bottom lip. Her blood fills their mouths. Klaus' hand trails down her body before his lips, slowing as it passes over her cleavage and down her sternum. The kisses follow a mixture of tongue and teeth, and he keeps her hips from bucking with a firm hand at her waist. He doesn't stop when he passes her navel. He hooks a hand underneath her knee and tugs her forward, leaving her crying out in surprise. He smirks, liking the advantage of taking her off guard - reminding her who is in control. Klaus bends his head to plant a kiss on the inside of her thigh, trailing upward until he can feel the sweet pounding of her blood at her femoral artery.

Niklaus doesn't hesitate when he sinks his teeth in the sweet, yielding flesh of her thigh, drinking the blood that tastes so much better than he imagined. Carolina can feel herself giving into the pleasure of the sensation, growing wetter without bothering to control it.

When he pulls away, she groans. "Delicious," he murmurs and starts undoing his trousers.

"Klaus, I don't know" She looks down at him

"shh it will only hurt at first, but then you will feel ultimate pleasure" Klaus coos as he lines himself up with her core. He slowly pushes into her half way. "I'm sorry" he murmurs before thrusting in.

Carolina lets out a small scream as the red hot pain blinds her. He had promised this would feel good, and instead it felt like she was being ripped inside out. Klaus remains still inside her pinning her wrists above her head "Don't move sweetheart, it will just make it hurt more" he soon starts slowly sliding out of her before he moves back all the way in this time causing the blonde beauty under him to whimper.

the blinding pain somehow becomes indecipherable from the lust and Carolina can't bite back the moan that slips past her lips. The sound pounds through his head and Klaus is drunk on it.

Carolina rocks her hips to meet his rhythm, letting her head roll back on the pillow. She can feel Klaus' hot breath on her neck, teeth nipping at skin without ever breaking it as he gradually increases his pace. Carolina already feels like she is ready to explode, but she's not even close, and her muscles involuntarily clench around him inside of her. She balls her hands into fists uselessly, wanting to dig her nails into his skin, to clutch at his body, to find some way to let out what is building up inside of her.

"Klaus" she moans. The overwhelming assault to her senses is more than Carolina can take and when she finally hits her climax, she is screaming and shaking underneath him, unaware of when he finds his own. Everything becomes a blaze of pleasure and Carolina cannot tell where she is or what is happening anymore, nor does she care to.

She comes down from her high slowly, barely registering that the weight of his body is gone when he rolls off her. Carolina doesn't even have the strength to move her arms, where she's just let them lay above her head. Her body feels weak and heavy, like everything she is has just been ripped from her. Eventually, she opens her eyes and gains control of her senses again.

Carolina pants looking over at Niklaus, she opens her mouth to say something but the door bursts open before she can. "Bekah!" Carolina shreaks grabbing a blanket to cover herself

"I heard you scream, and I thought you were hurt" Rebekah explains "I smell the blood…. Wait did you two…. Oh god" she rushes out the room "I need to wash my eyes out with acid"

Niklaus feeds her some of his blood to help her heal before leaving the room.

-XxX-

In the morning Carolina goes down to breakfast. "Where are Elijah and Bekah?" she asks Marcel

"It will just be the three of us for a little bit sweetheart, Rebekah has been locked away for a time and Elijah took off with Aidan" Niklaus replies

"Why?" Carolina asks

"I gave Marcellus here a choice. Live out his human life with my sister while she never ages or become a vampire but dagger her" Klaus replies "Guess which he chose"

"Marcellus, how could you?" I ask "She was our friend"

"She was in the way of what I wanted, and I wanted power" Marcel tells her

"when will you be turned?" Carolina asks

"I was turned this morning" Marcel replies

"Well I am glad you are happy, I guess brother, it is just she was my only female friend" Carolina sighs

"It will only be for a hundred years love" Niklaus replies "But wait you will be dead then, I compelled Marcel not to turn you"

Carolina looks at him hurt "Why would you do that?"

"Do you think just because I fucked you, that I would turn you?" Klaus laughs darkly

"No, I didn't I guess I just hoped that you were less of a monster than you are" Carolina growls and storms out of the room.

Carolina makes it a few feet out the door for a walk before she hears a crack and everything fades out.

-XxX-

Marcel and Klaus rush out the door to see Carolina laying on the ground with a note near her body

"Check-mate, Katerina" Marcel says out loud, Carolina awakens with a gasp.

"What happened?" Klaus asks

"I was leaving, and then it all went black" She explains "Am I a…"

Klaus cuts her off "Yes"

Caroline whimpers out as she feels the fangs pierce through her gums.

Elijah walks back through the door with Aidan at that moment "Brother we spotted Katerina"

"I know, she killed Carolina" Niklaus replies coldly "Thankfully she had my blood in her system"

"Are you alright Carolina?" Elijah asks

"Yeah I'm fine 'Lijah just a bit shaken up"

"Come on let's get you some blood" Aidan ushers her out of the house

"Yes, go with him sweetheart, just know that it is me whom you were writhing under mere hours ago" Klaus smirks as he watches the two walk away.

**AN: I hope you liked it, yeah Klaus is a bit of an ass. But I mean that is the vibe I got off him on the Originals, so I feel that he should be an ass. Also next chapter shall be set in 2013 so almost 200 years into the future. There will be some flash backs for what happened in those 200 years though. Also someone commented that you get to see Charlie Hunnam naked on SOA, well I don't actually watch the show, my boyfriend does and I just drool. Also next chapter will be much longer I promise! Okay please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Modern day Little Red

**AN: Okay so this is chapter 5. This starts during episode two of TO, oh and Kol is alive because it would be a tragedy to kill him off. Also no Hayley, just NO! Otay enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I want a turkey sandwich on white with pepper jack cheese and mayo…. Oh this isn't a personal assistant…. So that means I don't own the shows or their characters…..**

It had been a hundred and seventy three years since Carolina was turned into a vampire. And it had been a hundred since she had seen Niklaus. When the Mikaelsons disappeared Carolina took on the name of Caroline Forbes, and her brother Marcel Gerard.

Caroline lounged in her room looking down at the dead body laying on the floor.

"I liked her" Marcel says from her doorway "And good to see you are back from London"

"She was a bitch" Caroline chuckles "And London was grand as always"

"I love to see you happy, even if that means you leave me alone here to run a city all by myself" Marcel raises a brow

"You had Davina, so did you want something?" Caroline asks

"Well I came to warn you that Niklaus is back in town" Marcel tells her

Her eyes pop up to Marcel "And what the hell does he think he is doing here?" Caroline growls "And how long has it been?"

"He thinks he can take this town back" Marcel informs her "I told him he is a guest here, but this is my town"

"Your town hmm" Caroline chuckles "So I guess he doesn't know that I am here"

"No he think that this is my circle" Marcel replies

"Well it kind of is big brother, we are equals" Caroline tells him "I'm just prettier"

"Is that so" Marcel launches at her and starts to tickle her "You want to say that again"

Caroline squeals "Okay okay, you are the prettiest vampire Marcel"

"That is right little sister I am" Marcel gets up "Now, we kind of have to tell him, you know"

"You never answered how long he has been here" Caroline gives him a sharp look

"Two months, and they are all here" Marcel tells her

"How the hell did this happen?" Caroline asks "How did I not know?"

"You were off playing house with Jesse" Marcel gives her a look

"What he is cute" she replies "And it is called travelling not playing house. Plus I don't nose into your relationships"

"Well I am telling you this because he will be at the masquerade party" Marcel tells her

"Oh goody" her voice thick with sarcasm "well at least I get to wear a pretty dress"

"Well I am glad you are enthused, it is angels and demons" Marcel tells her "So wear something black"

"Just for that I'm going to wear white" She tells him

"It is tonight by the way" Marcel smirks and walks out of the room

"You wanker!" She yells "How am I supposed to be ready for a party so soon"

-XxX-

Caroline rushes to find the perfect dress for the occasion when she finally finds it she lets out a breath. It only took two hours of shopping but she finally finds the right one. It is white with silver bead work over the body before it poofs out at the knees.

She buys a white mask that covers half her face with silver glitter around it and gems on the eyes.

Caroline was doing her hair when she heard a knock on the door "Come in" she called

"Well if it isn't my pretty Carolina" the voice says

Caroline drops the curling iron onto her dressing table and flings herself into Aidan's arms "Aidan"

"Well I see you are happy to see me" Aidan chuckles

"It has been too long" Caroline replies

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1886,_

_Carolina sat in the garden, in her favorite bench. She sobbed for the people she had come to know as her family. She felt a presence next to her._

"_I didn't even get a goodbye" Carolina tells him_

"_Well, Mikael was after them" Aidan puts her arms around her_

"_I had finally gotten him to admit to having feelings for me Aidan" Carolina's eyes shine with tears "Sure he didn't say he loved me, but he did tell me that he cared, and after almost fifty years that was enough" she wipes her eyes "but then he just left"_

"_I am sure he did it for your safety Carolina" Aidan pets her head "And you still have me, you will always have me and Marcellus"_

"_I love you, both of you, are my brothers and my best friends" Caroline lays her head on his shoulder_

"_We will make this city our own, sister" Marcel comes and sits next to her _

"_You two will be a king and queen" Aidan tells them_

"_You too Aidan" Carolina tells him_

"_I will have to go back to Boston soon I am afraid" He lets out a breath "I promised bishop that I would be back within the new year, his letter said they were having a problem with baby vampires"_

_The next time she saw him was in 1943_

_Aidan snuck into the Garden seeing the girl who had come to be his little sister._

"_You know you can't sneak up on me right?" Carolina spins around "I missed you"_

"_I missed you too darling Carolina" He smiles_

"_It is just Caroline now" She tells him _

"_You will always be my little Carolina that I comforted at night and helped become the vampire she is" Aidan smiles "I may not have created you but you were still my fledgling" _

"_Does Mar know you are here?" Carolina asks_

"_Yes I greeted him inside, he was off on some business about witches" Aidan shakes his head_

"_We needed a few daylight rings" Carolina tells him "And a way to keep the wolves out of the city" _

"_It is good to be back, and you look even more radiant than the last time I saw you" Aidan comments "New love?"_

"_No, no love for me, but I met a vampire named Stefan. He is a recovering blood addict, who was shipping out to war. We promised to write each other so he had someone to send his letters to" Carolina smiles_

"_Do you like this boy?" Aidan asks _

"_He is deathly handsome, don't get me wrong, but I think I see a good friend in him" Carolina explains_

-XxX-

That she did too her and Stefan exchanged letters even after the war was over. She heard about his Ripper days and his good days. She learned of Lexi and Katherine. They even met up a few times, and she was right nothing other than a friendship bloomed from it.

Aidan looks at her "yes I know it was in the 80s"

"What is with you and only showing up every fifty years or so" Caroline asks chuckling and thinking back to her time in the 80s with Aidan and Stefan.

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1982,_

"_Carolina" Aidan whispers in her ear in the crowded bar_

"_Aidan" Caroline squeals "This is Stefan" she introduces the dark haired vampire to her newest friend_

"_Nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you" Stefan chuckles "Glad to meet her family, well except Marcel of course"_

"_Yes well she had only nice things to say about you the last time I spoke to her" Aidan gives a tight lipped smile not really trusting any men with Caroline_

"_My two best friends with me, this is the best night ever" Caroline beams_

-XxX-

"I am truly sorry for that" Aidan replies "I had to get out of Boston for a bit, Henry died" Caroline had heard about Henry, the only person Aidan had personally turned, his protégée

"I am sorry to hear that Aidan" she hugs him "I know you loved him like a son"

"Well do you have a date for your brother's party?" Aidan asks

Marcel pops his head in "Jesse won't be able to make it, we have a tad witch problem"

"I guess not" Caroline shakes her head picking her curling iron back up and beginning back on her hair

"Well Carolina would you do me the honors of being my date?" Aidan asks

"I would love to" Caroline grins widely "He is going to be there though"

"Who?" Aidan asks

"The Mikaelsons are back in town, I would have thought Elijah told you" Caroline says

"I didn't know any of them were out of the coffin" Aidan replies

"Yes, apparently Elijah and Bekah have been awakened with the youngest Mikaelson Kol" Caroline explains what Marcel told her "Then of course the devil"

"Well seeing as you are dressing as an angel I feel it is fitting that I dress as the demon" Aidan replies pointing to his black suit and showing her the black mask that the right side of his face (think black Phantom of the Opera)

"We will be the hottest pair in the room" Caroline giggles

"Don't let Marcel hear you say that" Aidan jokes "Wouldn't want to hurt his ego"

"His ego could take a little deflating" Caroline rolls her eyes as she finishes up her hair

"Can I ask you a question?" Aidan asks

"You just did, but go ahead" Caroline puts red stain on her lips

"What is up with the witches and wolves?" Aidan asks "I mean why are they still kicked out"

"It is what Marcel wanted, and I agreed to it" Caroline tells him "Personally I think witches should be able to perform magic but the wolves are gone for the safety of the vampires, it isn't like they were kicked out of the state just New Orleans"

"Speaking of, I see the queen still keeps her crown polished" he points to the diamond tiara he had bought her years ago as a joke birthday present

"I still wear it sometimes just to order Mar around" Caroline giggles

"Well are you ready to go my dear?" Aidan holds out his arm for her to take as they both secure their masks.

-XxX-

Marcel, Caroline, and Aidan arrive to the party just in time to see Klaus and Rebekah arrive with a brunette boy, no Elijah though.

Caroline leans in and whispers to Marcel "I am still not ready for them to know I am here"

"Okay" he whispers back before heading towards the two

"Ma'am, would you do me the honor of this dance?" Aidan asks

"well thank you kind sir" Caroline smiles and they walk off to the dance floor.

Caroline sees Marcel dancing with a blonde girl "She is pretty" Aidan observes

"She is" Caroline smiles "I hope she is a good one, he deserves happiness"

"You know I am right here" Marcel turns and looks at her

"Well you do, you deserve a nice girl" Caroline shrugs

"And who are you?" The girl asks

"Caroline pleased to make your acquaintance" Caroline holds her hand out to shake

"Cami, how do you know Marcel?" Cami asks

"He is my brother" Caroline sees the confusion on Cami's face "Daddy liked to play, though I doubt his wife ever knew about either of us"

"Oh I see" Cami says

"It is no big deal, we have each other and that is family enough" Caroline smiles "Well with Aidan here"

"Nice to meet both of you" Cami smiles

"I'll go get us some drinks while you two talk" Marcel smiles

"I'll help you" Aidan offers and the two men walk off

"Don't hurt him" Caroline tells Cami "We have been through enough heartbreak"

"You keep looking over at Klaus" Cami observes "ex?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know I am here so please don't tell him" Caroline says

"My lips are sealed. I just learned Rebekah is Marcel's ex" Cami says

"what can I say they both had impeccable taste and ours was questioning" Caroline jokes "You though, you seem like a nice girl"

"I try to be" Cami smiles

The Dj announces that Caroline is to come to the stage "That is my cue to go, stay for the show"

-XxX-

Caroline climbs onto the stage. "Please welcome Caroline Forbes to the stage, ladies and gentlemen. She is going to sing a slow song for all you couples out there"

Caroline grabs her guitar and walks up to the mic "Okay I am going to try this, but I apologize for my guitar skills" Klaus' eyes shoot to the stage recognizing that voice anywhere

She starts to play the song "I woke up before the sun chased your ghost across the yard. Through the fog and tumbling dark 'til you were gone" Caroline sings "Virginia, I can hardly breathe. I've forgotten how to sleep. And your face still haunts my dreams when I'm alone"

"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire. Too far off the ground, I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth" her fingers strum the guitar as she sits on the wooden stool "Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire. So afraid to fall, and I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all"

"The things I gave away, they're not coming back for me. Should've learned from my mistakes but I never do." She lifts her eyes to meet Klaus' "As I lay here all alone I hang up before I call and admit to all my faults to pass the time"

"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire. Too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth" She closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see Niklaus' burning gaze "Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire. So afraid to fall and I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all"

"There's a place we used to go. Today I went alone. If there's a message in this song. Well I don't know" She takes off her mask and sets it down

"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire. Too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth" a small hint of a smile plays on Aidan's face "Yes, I'm walking on a tightrope wire. So afraid to fall and I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all"

As the song she utters "But I don't really miss you at all" she sees Klaus' jaw clenches and Caroline smirks

"Thank you all for coming and please enjoy the rest of the party that my brother so graciously threw for a good cause" Caroline climbs off stage

"Carolina" Rebekah pulls her into a hug

"It is good to see you too Bekah" Caroline beams "I missed you"

"I missed you too Carolina" Rebekah smiles

"It is Caroline now, Caroline Forbes" Caroline tells the Original "It was my mammas last name"

"And it is beautiful, for a beautiful woman" Klaus comes over "And quite a performance you put on love, who knew you could sing"

"We all have secrets, some sweeter than others" Caroline replies "Where is dearest Elijah this evening?"

"Nik locked him up again" Rebekah pouts

"And I came out to play" the brunette they had showed up with says

"You must be Kol" Caroline smiles "I must say you look much better, not grey"

"Ah so you have heard of me" Kol grins grabbing her hand and kissing it "And who might you be my dear?"

"Caroline, formerly known as Carolina" She introduces herself

"Well now you have met the most dashing brother" Kol smiles

"I liked you better when you were quiet and dead" Caroline tells him "And Elijah is by far the most dashing"

"I remember a time when you would beg to differ" Klaus says

"Charm and deceit are two very different things my dear Niklaus" Caroline replies "Though I was told about your little rampage in Mystic Falls Virginia, throwing yourself like a big baby"

"What would you know of Virginia love?" Klaus asks

"I have a good friend who was living there for a while, maybe you might know him" Caroline says "About six-foot two, broody, pretty eyes. Told me that you compelled him"

"Ah Rippah" Klaus smiles "I should have known you two would be friends"

"We met during world war two" Caroline tells him "been friends ever since"

"I see you are fraternizing with the riff raff" Jesse comes over and puts a hand on Caroline's back

"Well hello to you too Jesse" Caroline says "I thought you were off having fun with the witches"

"Well I did, then I had to come see you" he kisses her cheek

"You are supposed to be dealing with these issues" Caroline shoos him "Marcel's rules"

"We all know you don't follow his rules" Jesse rolls her eyes

"Yes, but shh we have ears everywhere" Caroline smiles and pulls him into a kiss

"I still have to be near you" Jesse replies "There was a problem with a witch using magic and Marcel wanted me to guard you"

"I am a hundred years older than you dearest Jesse, I can watch my own back" Caroline tells him "Plus I picked up a few things before your grandmamma was even thought of"

"Right, the demon spawn taught you how to be ruthless" Jesse rolls his eyes "Still I want to keep you safe. I am the man in this relationship aren't I supposed to protect you?"

"Right well Jesse meet the demon spawn and his brother and sister" Caroline says

"cute, love" Klaus replies "But I am the devil in disguise"

"I heard you were killing my vampires Beks" Caroline says "Could you please not do that, I just got them trained right"

"That makes you sound like more of a strumpet than Bekah" Kol comments

"Kol, you are eight centuries older than me, I will never get to the toll you are at" Caroline comments "And really why shouldn't I have sex. I like it"

"And what a fire cracker you were" Klaus says

"You slept with Nik?" Kol asks

"We all make mistakes" Caroline replies "Mine just lasted forty something years"

"She was in love with the damned fool" Rebekah says

"Well Bekah I grew up in a house with him for so long, I was bound to grow attracted to the man that saved me" Caroline shrugs, she notices that Jesse has walked away to Marcel who is having a bit of a spat with Theiry.

"Well that is my cue" Caroline says and in a flash she is next to Marcel

"You killed one of our own" Marcel spits

"I loved her" Theiry says

"Don't you know that love is for the weak" Marcel growls

"Don't kill him brother" Caroline says

Marcel hands her a piece of paper "His girlfriend had the formula for new daylight rings"

"Send him to the garden" Caroline replies "Make him think of what he has done"

"For your acts against your kind, I sentence you to a hundred and fifty years in the Garden" Marcel tells them.

-XxX-

All the vampires adjourn outside to take Theiry to the Garden for his crimes. Caroline looks up and sees a witch coming at them. They all fall to the ground in pain. The pain keeps coming, but she sees Marcel fighting it. She realizes she needs to give Davina a present or something if she survives.

Suddenly the pain stops and Caroline sees Klaus standing over the dead witch. She doesn't think she throws herself into his arms hugging him

"Thank you Nik" she whispers

"I couldn't let my sweet Carolina die now could I" Klaus smiles "We had a spat, I'm over it"

"The longest spat in history" Caroline jokes

-XxX-

That night Caroline sits in her garden staring up at the stars. She feels him behind her.

"You know I thought you to be dead" Klaus says "I mourned you"

"I mourned you too Nik, I hadn't heard from you in so long I thought for sure you were dead, until Aidan told me in the 40s that you were alive"

"Why didn't you search me out?" Niklaus asks

"Because I couldn't take it" Caroline replies "because as much as I knew you cared, I couldn't let you back in my life. I had a kingdom here with Marcel"

"I am back now, love, and I promise to not leave you again"

**AN: Okay so this story is 3,444 words without ANs so I hope that is long enough for you. I got a request for longer chapters, but really I just write until I think the chapter should end, whether that is 800 words or 6000. Also a bit of sweet Klaroline at the end there.**

**Caroline's dress: ** shop/viewitem-PD1134216

**Caroline's Mask: ** itm/WHITE-FEATHER-MASK-WITH-SILVER-PATCH-FLOWER-ON -THE-SIDE-SILVER-GLITTER-/310756712330


	6. Chapter 6: Flash to the Past

**AN: So I realized that there is a gap of only fifty years between the time they were turned and the time that Mikael runs them out, instead of over a hundred. I wanted Caroline to be closer to Stefan's age. Also some of my characters kind of ooc, but this is my fic and I can do what I like! Well Caroline will spend the next chapters retelling the whole forty-six year love affair so that should clear up some things I hope. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it! I do own four seasons of TVD on DVD though, and that rhymed. Also mention of rape, but nothing too detailed. **

"I am back now, love, and I promise to not leave you again" Klaus promises

"That's the thing Klaus, you are not welcome here" Caroline tells him "This is my kingdom now, and there is only room for one king and queen"

"This will always be my kingdom Carolina" Klaus growls

"You left" she shouts "You abandoned this city, Marcel, all the vampires. You abandoned me Klaus, but I am stronger than that now. I am no longer that scared little girl who wore the pretty blue dress you liked and was afraid to tell you I love you"

"No it is quite obvious that you are not that girl anymore, you are a woman. You are powerful" Klaus replies

"I am the queen" Caroline tells him "I learned the hard way, you need to toughen up or get killed"

"Nothing like a woman scorned" Klaus chuckles

"Not scorned, just careful" Caroline tells him

"How did you become like this. The Carolina I knew was free and loving" Klaus tells her

"Where should I start" Caroline comments "I think we should start right after I was turned"

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1840, Caroline's POV_

_It was the worst day I had experienced in a long while. First Klaus had turned Marcel, then he locked away the only sister I had ever had. Katerina had killed me, and Klaus told me that our night together meant nothing. It felt as if all the walls were collapsing on me; I was suffocating on the air that was not enough, the air I didn't even have to breathe anymore. my throat felt dry and sore, my lungs heavy and my eyes tired, and I was certain there was nothing in the world that could ever make it better again._

_I went to my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and opened the water tap of the bathtub, letting the warm water fill the tub. The water wasn't anywhere close to even halfway filling it before I stepped in, eager to feel the comforting liquid warmth around me. I sat there, in the small bathtub, listening to the sound of water pouring into it, and I gave in to my tears. _

_The tears ran down My cheeks for a while, but once the tub was full and I closed the tap, My tears seemed to stop running, too. I simply sat there, hugging my knees to my chest and feeling the water around me, trying my best not to think about anything._

_I realized I had acted out of character this morning at breakfast when Klaus had told me Marcel had let him lock Rebekah in a box. I was just so in shock, that my brother would lock away his true love just because he wanted power. _

_There was a knock at her door "Carolina, are you in here?" Klaus' voice asks but I didn't reply. I__ turned my head to see Klaus, standing there in the bathroom doorway and looking at me in interest._

"_Why do you hate me?" I ask "I just don't get it, what did I do since last night to make you hate me"_

"_I thought I was going to be your first Carolina" Klaus says "But it seemed you had already been deflowered" he growls "And I saw you with Aidan, I saw you kiss him"_

"_That's the reason you hated me so much, because I didn't bleed when we made love?" I ask "And It was a kiss on the cheek Klaus, it wasn't anything. He had given me advice on how to tell you how I felt"_

"_I don't hate you, I never could" Klaus says "I did something rash, because I was Jealous. I thought that maybe you had sex with him"_

"_I didn't sleep with Aidan" I whisper "I was raped when I was young. One of the men that ran the farm had a taste for little girl. He would force me to have sex with him, then he would tell me that when he was done with me he would kill me"_

"_Who?" Klaus gets angry "Who did that to you?" he punches the wall "I'll kill him"_

"_He is already dead, he died from sickness" I tell him "No one would believe me though" I start to sob again_

"_I will kill them all" He yells "Slowly and painfully"_

"_No you won't Nik, I just need you to stay with me for now" I plead __"I need you to help me through this Niklaus, you are the strongest vampire I know. And I am afraid" I tell him "I am so afraid Nik, I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be a monster"_

"_You could never be a monster Carolina" Klaus tells her "You are too full of light"_

_Klaus had all of his clothes off in a flash. And I just know that he means nothing sexual by it. He sinks in behind me and pulls me into his arms. legs on either side of me and my back against his chest. his lips gently kissed my hair as he began to speak, quietly and softly. "I won't let anything happen to you again, Elijah left straight away to track down Katerina, I was looking all day"_

"_Why did you lock Rebekah up? Why couldn't you just let them be together?" I ask him "I don't know who I am more furious with, you for making him choose or him for doing something so incredibly stupid"_

"_Oh we will wake her back up in a century, it will be no big deal" Klaus says "I will be here to help you through it all"_

"_Do you really believe you can't love?" I ask "Because I see it everyday" I turn my head so that I can see his face_

"_Why do you try to save me Carolina?" Niklaus asks me "I am a monster"_

"_Because I know that you love your siblings, and in your own way you love Marcel and me" I say "I know you are in love with me, and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved"_

"_You are delusional, to think that I love. It is a weakness" Klaus answers_

"_One day you will realize how true my words are Nik" I tell him "If it take a year, a decade, or even a century you will one day realize love is empowering"_

"_A century, you think we will still be like this in a century?" Niklaus asks me_

"_I hope we are" I smile at him._

-XxX-

"You were so sweet to me that night" Caroline says "I thought there was a chance that we could be great together. I felt hope that day"

"You know that was the day I started to let my walls fall a little" Klaus replies "You know I went back to that plantation and killed all the people who didn't listen to you"

"Yeah, Marcel bragged about helping you avenge my honor" Caroline shakes her head "You gave me a new life that day you brought me home and I just blocked out the previous ten years"

"Do you love this Jesse?" Klaus asks

Love is for fools Klaus, you taught me that" Caroline tells him

"I know you don't believe that sweetheart" Klaus replies

"What are you doing back here Nik?" Caroline asks "Really"

"I wish I could tell you that, but Marcel has started a war, and I believe you to be on his side" Klaus says "You know your story only told me about the night you were turned, what does that have to do with the way you are now?"

"You must always start at the beginning, yes" Caroline smiles

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1840, Caroline's POV_

_I hadn't spoken to Marcel in two weeks, I was still too pissed at him. Elijah and Niklaus were still out searching for Katerina. No one really understood how she was capable to kill me without being caught. I mean I had only been a few feet out the door. Nik was gone day and night and I hadn't seen him since that day in the bathroom._

_Aidan had taken over the role of teaching me how to be a vampire. "Do you think I could find her?" I asked him one day_

"_Who?" Aidan raises a brow_

"_Rebekah, she doesn't deserve to be locked away for having a heart" I tell him_

"_I suppose you could" Aidan replies "You would just have to find where he keeps her casket"_

"_I could do it, I just have to get Nik to tell me where he is hiding them" I smile "Thank you for all the help Aidan is it silly that we have only known each other for a short time, but I already feel so connected to you?"_

"_Not at all Carolina, I am just taking over doing what your sire couldn't do at the moment" Aidan smiles "And I know you are too innocent to fall into the hole that most of us do"_

"_Do you think I should talk to Marcel?" I ask "It has been two weeks"_

"_You are his sister, even if it is just his half-sister, never hold a grudge with your family" Aidan tells me "You will regret it forever"_

"_Your right, I saw what that did to the Mikaelson family, I can't let that happen to my bother and myself" I let out a breath_

_I searched for Marcellus for a while until I found him. "I don't get your reasoning behind it, and I am not happy nor do I agree with you. You are my brother though and I can't ignore you forever"_

"_I figured if I was to get turned that I might be able to get her to forgive me, and we could be together forever" Marcel says "But Niklaus wouldn't allow it"_

"_I learned not to long ago that Niklaus does whatever suits him best at the moment even if it hurts those close to him" I tell him "But Marcel, you realize that you lost her forever as soon as you locked her away"_

"_You don't think I realize that Carolina? I do, I lost the love of my life because of him" Marcel growls_

"_Niklaus is only partly at fault Marcellus, It was you whom chose to become a vampire" I hiss "What is with you men always placing the blame for your stupidity on others. It would be like me blaming you for Katerina killing me"_

_Marcel gives her a sad look "Did you?" I ask him lightly "Did you have something to do with it?"_

"_She came snooping around asking questions about him. I didn't know who she was, so I let it slip who you were and who I was" Marcel tells her_

"_How could you" I scream _

"_I thought you wanted to be a vampire" Marcel tells her _

"_But, what if she had killed Nik, or Bekah, or Elijah?" I ask "You would care then but she only killed me so it is all okay"_

"_No Carolina, it is never okay for someone to harm you" Marcel shakes his head "I have been planning how I am going to kill that bitch for days now"_

"_I wont tell them about this, but maybe you should" I say_

"_I can't he'll kill me" Marcel pleads_

-XxX-

"So Katerina found me because of Marcel?" Klaus asks

"pretty much, we had spun the tale that she was just too fast and possibly working with Mikael" Caroline says "Though I still believe she probably was, I mean that bitch killed me"

"I killed him" Klaus tells her "Him and my mother both. My brother Finn got killed by a group in Mystic Falls. Kol almost perished but luckily there was a little witch who took a liking to him"

"For what it's worth I am glad you are still alive" Carolina says

"What is with the mood swings?" Klaus asks "One moment you hate me, then you are happy for my life"

"Because no matter how bad you hurt me, It seems that you will always be in my heart" Caroline shrugs "Aidan once explained it as no matter how much you hate the person whose blood you had drank there is still a small part of you that wants your sire alive. Mix that with the fact that I spent forty six years in love with you and a part of me is glad you are alive"

"Do you still love me?" Klaus asks

"Maybe deep down I do, but you left and I had to get over you" Caroline tells him "Plus the fact you hadn't told me you even cared until the day before you left and I think that was only because you were afraid one of us was going to die"

"Yes well as I told you, sweetheart, I don't love and I don't feel" Klaus says "I do love my family, but that isn't really the same thing"

"It is the exact same thing Nik, because to even love them is to have feeling. It proves that you are not a complete monster" Caroline smiles "I remember I didn't see you for so long after I was turned because you wanted to catch Katerina. You told everyone it was because of her betrayal but I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach it was because she dared harm me"

"It's true, she hurt you and I hated myself for being so jealous that I allowed it to happen" Klaus says "I did finally figure out how she vanished so quickly, there were a few witches that she had convinced to help her hide after she got her revenge"

-XxX-

_It had been a month since I was turned into a vampire and the only one that I wished would come see me still hadn't. Klaus had promised her for six years that if I were to ever turn that he would be there for me. He had confirmed that promise that night in my bathroom, but the promise was quickly broken._

_I had finally had enough. I marched to Niklaus' bedroom and stormed in. my eyes blazed with a passion to get him to explain to me why he is avoiding me. "Niklaus" I growled_

_The girl laying in the bed with him lets out a little shout "What the hell" her small voice says_

"_Oh sod off" I say rage burning through me_

"_Can I help you with something Carolina?" Niklaus asks_

"_Do you hate me?" I ask the rage running out of my face "You told me you didn't but I wonder if it could have been a lie"_

"_What? Why on earth would I hate you sweetheart?" Klaus compels the girl to leave and forget everything_

"_You have been avoiding me" I reply "Ever since I said that stupid thing that I did and we talked that night in my washroom you have been cold, distant, and nasty towards me. I just want my friend back, so just forget what I said, I need you Nik. I can't get through being a vampire without you"_

"_I have been ignoring you because I was afraid that vampirism would change you Carolina. It changes people, and not for the better. We become blood thirsty animals" Klaus explains "I am always in danger of being killed along with my loved ones by Mikael. I don't want to get close to you and him use you against me, I don't want you to get hurt Carolina"_

"_Can we just start over; go back to the day you found me in your study reading Oliver Twist?" I ask_

"_I wish I could, but I can't. I will know deep down that you love me and it will affect everything I do" Klaus tells me "So go find Elijah or something, and just stop bothering me. I regret even bringing you home that day"_

"_No you don't" I state "I know you care, maybe you don't love me and maybe you never will because you won't let yourself, but I know you care. If you didn't you wouldn't have clothed me, and bathed me, and raised me for the past seven years. If you didn't have a heart you would have just let me die of starvation and let Marcel just get whipped"_

"_I am a monster Carolina, and monsters don't have hearts" Klaus growls_

_I do the only thing I can think of to do at the moment, so I kiss him, my hands resting on his face, his scruffy stubble tickling my palms. Klaus is taken by surprise at first but soon our lips start moving together. Klaus wraps his hands around my waist holding me there. _

_After a few minutes I pull away "If you didn't feel something, you wouldn't have kissed me back" I look in to his eyes "Tell me you didn't enjoy that as much as I did and I will never do it again"_

"_I can't" Niklaus smirks "Because I do feel something"_

"_then give in" I whisper kissing him again_

_We stand there kissing for a good twenty minutes before he pulls away. Our lips swollen and puffy from kissing. He takes my bottom lip between his sucking and nibbling on it before biting down drawing blood. _

"_You have the sweetest blood" He murmurs, more an observation and him thinking out loud than him telling me._

"_Are you going to leave again?" I ask innocently and kind of scared that he would leave again after we shared this moment "Every time we kiss you end up leaving me afterwards"_

"_I am not leaving again Carolina. We lost Katerina for now but Elijah is out looking for her with Aidan, they left to the north in hopes she may be there"_

"_okay" I whisper wrapping my arms around is torso and nuzzling his neck. I want to tell him I love him again but I know it is not the time for those pleasantries._

-XxX-

"It's getting late, why don't we go to bed and you can finish telling me your story in the morning. Perhaps we could even have breakfast" Klaus smiles

"Okay, goodnight Niklaus" Caroline stands up and starts to walk off before turning again "I know a great place for beignets and coffee" she walks back to the house leaving the Hybrid sitting in the garden staring up at the sky with a smile on his face

**AN: Another long chapter for my lovely readers. I got asked why Caroline is being so bi-polar with the whole love/hate thing with Klaus. I am channeling my girly side for that, when you are in a long relationship and end up breaking up then meeting again some years later and he/she wants you back, emotions surface and you try to be a bitch to cover up the fact you still love them. I think Caroline explained it well in this chapter. Also I think Bex is just gonna sit in that coffin for like five years before I pull her out instead of a hundred.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rage and Coffins

**AN: Thank you all so so so much for all the support! I love to write and hear all your feedback. 32 reviews, 39 favorites, and 72 follows! My mind has been blown! Enjoy…**

Caroline woke up early the next morning to find Klaus and Marcel in the kitchen arguing.

"You promised to give him back to me" Klaus roared

"I thought it over and figured that it would be a stupid move on my part to give you back Elijah" Marcel replies

"I saved your life" Klaus says "I just want my brother back"

Caroline decides to intervene "What's going on here?"

"I just want Elijah back" Klaus tells her

"We don't have Elijah Nik" Caroline says then looks over at her brother "Marcel, do you have Elijah?" Caroline takes his silence as a yes "You stupid Jackass!" She screams coming at him

"It was a peace treaty" Marcel tells her

"How long?" She asks her brother

"Since they first got here" Marcel replies

"TWO MONTHS" She screams "You had him locked up for two months, while I was gone away"

"easy love, it was my fault" Klaus says "Now I just want him back, I want to reunite my family again"

"You always do this, you lock everyone away when the going gets tough" Caroline cries

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1851, _

_It had been ten sweet years since Nik made the promise to me to always be there for me. There were no sweet whispers of love, but I took what I could get. He made promises that he was trying, for me, he was trying to open up._

_That only lasted the ten years though and he was back to the cold and distant man he was before. He would stay out all day then come how drunk and covered in the blood of some whore, I could smell them on him._

_We hadn't made love in three months, he called it fucking, but to me it would always be us making love. Before that he would just sneak into my room for a quick romp then leave. Leaving me to cry myself to sleep wondering what I had done to deserve this._

_It was a late night in the fall that changed everything though. I had cooked us both dinner and wore a dress that showed off my cleavage. If I had been human still I would be turning twenty-eight years. I had gotten the other occupants to leave the house so that we could be alone. That had been hours ago._

_Klaus finally came home and walked into the kitchen, with another girl. I looked up from the table that I was now clearing. I saw them together and swallowed the lump in my throat._

"_Welcome home Nik" I give him a small smile_

"_Why do you look so dressed up?" He asks nonchalantly _

"_No reason, just waiting for you to get home is all" I tell him realizing now that he had forgotten my birthday entirely._

"_Well I am home so you can go off to bed now" He rolls his eyes_

_As I walk away I think it over and turn back around "Do you know what today is?" I asks him_

"_Friday" Klaus replies off handedly_

"_Of course you wouldn't remember" I whisper "It's my birthday Nik, I have been with you all for seventeen years" Klaus just looks at me unamused so I just walk away leaving him to his whore telling him as I go "I am not cleaning her up when you are done"_

"_She will be dead anyways" Klaus replies and I can hear the woman whimper in fear_

_I had finally learned a few months ago where Niklaus was keeping the coffins. I walked up to the foe wall in his studio and pushed entering the damp room. Walking up to the Ivory white coffin I lifted the lid peering in at the blonde vampire who had become my sister._

"_Time to wake up Rebekah, I need you" I say pulling the dagger out of her chest. _

_Rebekah's eyes pop open staring at me "Carolina?" she asks_

"_Bekah, I have missed you dear sister" I smile down at her_

"_What day is it?" Rebekah asks climbing out with my help_

"_Friday October 10" I tell her_

"_I have been in a coffin for two months?" she asks_

"_Rebekah it is 1851" I say "You have been in here for ten years"_

"_You let me stay in here for that long?" I see the hurt on her face_

"_No, I only recently found out where Niklaus was keeping the coffins" I venture over to a fancy black one and open it revealing a young boy about the age I was when I was turned with brown hair "Kol" I whisper_

"_Are you going to undagger them all?" Rebekah asks_

"_Soon, but for now just you" I say closing the lid again "I needed my sister back"_

"_You said it was October 10, that means it is your birthday" Rebekah smiles_

"_Hmm even the one locked away remembers but the man I have shared a bed with for ten years can't" I mutter lighting a lamp_

"_Who have you been sharing a bed with? And how is he still alive with Nik, Elijah, and Marcellus around? Also how are you not much older than the last time I saw you?" She raises a brow_

"_Well I was turned the same day you were locked away. Marcellus was turned too, though if I were you I would have a long talk with that boy" I tell her "And I have been with Nik for the past ten years, we were happy too. At least I was but things change"_

"_Wait so you are a vampire now?" Rebekah asks_

"_Yes, Aidan taught me all the basic. Fighting, hunting, powers. He helped me through it all and Nik helped Marcel" I tell her_

"_But I thought you two were together" Rebekah asks_

"_I am starting to think I was just someone to entertain him and warm his bed" I sigh "You know it's one thing that he forgot my birthday, but he also brought another woman home with him"_

"_I'm sorry Care" Rebekah gives me a hug_

"_Come on let's get some blood into you" We speed off into town to hunt._

_When we get home we are both laughing "Think we should tell Nik?" I ask and Rebekah giggles both of us slightly drunk._

"_tell me what?" Klaus asks coming into the room now clean and sober_

"_I have a new friend" I whisper leaning in "And she is prettier than you"_

"_You're drunk" Klaus says_

"_I don't know mom. Am I?" I laugh "Please forgive me for having a good time"_

"_Well what is it you wanted to tell me?" Klaus asks_

"_Hello brother" Rebekah steps out of the shadows_

"_Well that was dramatic" I say _

"_You undaggered her?" Klaus asks upset_

"_Yup" I pop the 'p' _

"_And why the bloody hell did you do that?" He asks next_

"_Revenge my sweet Niklaus" I pat his shoulder "Though I did forget how much fun she was, and seeing as she missed my last ten birthdays we needed to make up for it"_

"_I am sorry I forgot Carolina, I just got busy" Klaus tells me_

"_Yes well I hope she was worth it, because I have moved on, me and Bekah are going to get married and share clothes" I laugh _

"_How much did you drink if even my dear sister is sloshed?" Nik asks_

"_Probably more than you" Bekah says _

"_Okay, sweetheart it is time for bed" Klaus picks me up and throws me over his shoulder_

"_Look Bekah, I let a ride" I yell back _

"_See you in the morning sister" She calls to me laughing_

-XxX-

"Where are you keeping him?" Caroline asks Marcel

"With her" Marcel tells her without letting Klaus know who 'her' was

"Well I am going to get him back" Caroline tells him "Not for you Nik, but for me"

Caroline waits until Klaus has gone to venture up into the attic.

"What are you doing up here?" Davina asks

"I came to get my brother" Caroline tells her

"Marcel isn't up here" Davina snaps "So leave"

"Easy, you may be Marcel's little pet but I don't care" Caroline growls "Now I am here for Elijah"

"I already made the deal with Marcel, I won't give him up until I kill him" Davina says

"Marcel wants to kill the Originals" Caroline chuckles "Well little witch, I am here to screw you over"

Caroline makes her way to the coffin in the corner of the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Or what? You will kill me?" Caroline laughs "I didn't just go to London for a vacay sweetie, I went to learn a few things, including blocking out your magic"

In a swift pull Caroline pulls the dagger out of Elijah and his eyes open. "Carolina?"

"This is a real déjà vu moment" Caroline mutters "But yes Elijah it is me, and I brought a present" She throws a blood bag at him "Now Davina, we are going to leave and you will stay"

Caroline and Elijah leave the attic taking the dagger and coffin with them.

"How are you alive?" Elijah asks

"See I am beginning to resent my brother, he keeps forgetting to tell people about me" Caroline shakes her head "I missed you 'Lijah"

"You too Carolina" Elijah pulls the girl who grew to be his little sister into a hug "Does Niklaus know that you came to my rescue?"

"He was trying to get you back from Marcel" Caroline tells him "I don't know what happened to us Elijah. We used to be such good people, now we are cold and ruthless"

"You are still you in the core" Elijah tells her "We all are"

"Nik was right when he told me that vampirism would change me" Caroline sighs

"You are still good, or else I wouldn't be talking and you would be part of the war between our brothers" Elijah says

"We could be like Romeo and Juliette, except we just run off and be best friends forever" Caroline jokes

"Shakespeare was rather dark wasn't he" Elijah ponders "But it was all very true life"

"god her would eat our lives up in the palm of his hand" Caroline groans "Let's get you another blood bag shall we" she shows him to the kitchen

"I see you modernized it" Elijah states

"Well we had to keep up with the times, though I am pretty sure Bekah and Nik's torture chamber is still in the basement"

"They did have their fun did they not" Elijah says taking another blood bag from her "Marcel drinks from humans, actually all the vampires here do. So why the blood bags?"

"Just because Marcel does it doesn't mean that I do too" Caroline says "I mean don't get me wrong, I love being a vampire and all the freedom behind it, but I don't always have to drink from the vein"

"Hmm reasonable" Elijah hums in agreement

"You know I have an apartment not too far from here that you can stay if you want" Caroline offers

"That is kind but I need to speak to Niklaus" Elijah tells her

"I will give you a ride then" She sees that he is about to protest so she adds "We are going to breakfast so I have to go anyway"

"Okay Carolina" Elijah smiles

"It's actually Caroline now, Caroline Forbes" She tells him

"Very well miss Forbes lead the way" Elijah smiles

"Come on Mr. Mikaelson, the other Mr. Mikaelson is waiting" She laughs earning one from Elijah as well.

**AN: I wanted this posted before the new episode of TO. I am hyped for it!**

**Story Alerts: I decided that 'Kings and Wishes' will be posted on Tuesdays before The Originals and 'Truth or Tell' will be posted on Thursdays before TVD. I just finished up my Once Upon a Time fic 'Punishment' and will be starting the sequel that will be November 3****rd**** which is a Sunday and it will be called 'Poison and Wine'. Get the pattern here? I just wanted to make everything cohesive with the show days.**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome home

**AN: My laptop deleted my whole chapter of 'Truth or Tell' so I decided to post this instead and it should be up tomorrow I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the shows or their characters…. **

Caroline showed up at Klaus' mansion with Elijah in tow. She climbed out of her Ford Feista and slipped her sunglasses on as she walked up to the door.

She was prepared to knock but then thought of all the curtisy Klaus had shown her so she just opened the door and walked in. "Honey, we're home" She calls out

In seconds Rebekah comes barreling down the stairs towards them. "You got him back" Bekah says in disbelief.

"You know my take on the whole dagger and throw into a coffin thing" Caroline shrugs "Plus now you owe me something"

"I saved both yours and Marcel's life" Niklaus buts in

"Yes you did, thank you again, but no I want a spot on your team. Marcellus needs to be knocked down a few pegs" Caroline says "So stealing his pet's toys is a fun game for me"

"Did you just call Elijah a toy?" Rebekah laughs loudly

"Who is this little pet of his?" Klaus asks

"You already know about her, so don't play dumb Nik, it doesn't suit you" Caroline points "But she weaseled her way out of the crypt tonight to go to the music festival, and I need a date"

"I would love to sweetheart" Niklaus replies

"It's cute that you think I was asking you" Caroline smiles too sweetly

"I think she was asking me dear brother" Rebekah smirks "And we need to catch up on our sister bonding time"

"Well we are still set for our breakfast date right?" Klaus asks giving her the puppy eyes

"Don't do that" Caroline says "It tugs at my heart and makes you look like a lost puppy" then she smirks "Wait you are a lost puppy"

"I broke the curse you know" Klaus tells her

"I am happy for you Nik, I know how much you wanted it" Caroline smiles "We better get going if we want to beat the traffic"

"Traffic?" Klaus asks

"Tourists, flocking to Bourbon street looking for mystery and voodoo" Caroline mocks "If they only knew"

"They make good snacks" Rebekah jokes

"Just heal them when you are done please" Caroline gives her a look "Death is bad for the tourists. No tourists means no snacks, so be careful"

"Always did love humans" Klaus mutters

"I will never apologize for having a heart and staying connected to my humanity Nik" Caroline says "I may not be the best person, and I know I have blood on my hands but that makes no excuse for the death of innocents"

"That is what I love about you, you have heart and compassion. Beautiful and smart" Niklaus reaches out and touches her face

Caroline clears her throat fighting back the emotions that are starting to resurface "We should get going"

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1851,_

_I awoke and was thankful that I was a vampire or else the hangover I was dealing with at the moment would be so much worse. Truthfully the last thing I even remembered was waking Rebekah up._

_I crawled out of bed, got dressed, then headed down stairs to hopefully find someone to retell the events of the prior night._

"_She's awake" Niklaus says when I entered the parlor_

"_My brain is a bit fuzzy so I'm just going to start my day with the last thing I remember doing" I replies "which is being upset with you, so I'm going to find Bekah and we are going to have a little chat"_

"_I'm here, no need to yell" Rebekah walks in "Who knew you could be so much fun Caropop"_

"_I don't remember anything after I undaggered you" I tell her "Though from the way I felt when I woke up, I obviously got rather drunk"_

"_Yeah, I would say" Rebekah laughs "I feel bad for that poor man at the bar"_

"_What did I do to the man at the bar?" I ask, my eyes wide_

"_He was the bartender and tried to cut you off, so you compelled him to give everyone a little show" Rebekah giggles_

"_I don't remember, was he cute?" I ask_

"_Enough" Klaus cuts us off "I forbid you to go out again"_

"_You can't forbid me to do anything Niklaus" I narrow my eyes_

"_You are mine, No one is allowed to touch you" He growls_

" belong to no one" _I tell him shaking my head "I am allowed to do as I wish, You lost the right to tell we what I can and cannot do when you started fucking every whore you saw" _

"_Watch your mouth Carolina" He says_

"_Or what Nik? What are you going to do? Kill me?" I look into his eyes "Because you can't lock me away, so that would be your only option"_

"_Get Out!"He screams pointing towards the door_

"_Gladly" I turn and head towards the outside world, not sure where I will go._

-XxX-

Caroline and Klaus sat at the restaurant eating in silence.

Klaus finally spoke up "Tell me about the years after I sent you away" Klaus says

"I mainly just travelled around, I did bad things that I now regret" Caroline tells him

"We all do bad things Carolina, it is in our nature" He takes her hand in his

"I didn't dare even try coming back for five years; I travelled with Rebekah most of the time. We caught up with Aidan and 'Lijah a few times, but they just reminded me of you. I never turned it off but at the same time I was numb to the things I did" Caroline tells him

"What is the worst you could have done?" Klaus asks

"You would be surprised" Caroline takes a bite of her baguette

-XxX-

_New England, 1855_

_I had been travelling around for four years away from my home. I didn't like to think about it but I missed him. I missed my Nik, not the one that was there the last time I saw him. No I missed the one that would comfort me after nightmares, and made me warm milk when I couldn't sleep._

_I would never see him again I thought as I stood in the middle of a circle of twelve witches. I was only trying to save the poor girl that they were trying to kill. I looked to the woman who seemed to be the leader of the coven._

"_I am sorry, I just don't like death" I whimper_

"_Very funny coming from a vampire, and a pure blood at that" The witch chuckles_

"_What is a pure blood?" I ask her _

"_It is a vampire that descends straight from one of the Old ones" She explains_

"_Are you going to kill me?" I ask scared when she doesn't answer I charge towards her. I snapped her neck and they all fell. Now I stood in a circle of twelve DEAD witches. I had killed one and then they had all fallen around, like some sick game of dominoes._

_My only thought at the time was to get back to my Nik, we could work everything out. That kind of love never dies; it just stays pent up until you can't take it anymore._

_It took another year before I arrived back in New Orleans. I was no longer that cheery and bubbly girl I once was. I had seen things in the world that had changed me._

_I arrived at my old home and softly knocked on the door. after a few minutes there was finally an answer._

_A woman I had never seen before answered the door "Can I help you?"_

"_I am looking for Niklaus Mikaelson" I tell her_

"_He isn't accepting visitors at the moment" She says and goes to shut the door_

"_Okay let me rephrase this, let me in our I will disconnect that pretty little head of yours from your shoulders" I growl_

"_Raisa, whose at the door?" I hear his voice_

"_A woman looking for you, I think she is one of your admirers" The lady called Raisa tells him_

"_Let her in, I could use a snack" he chuckles_

_I push my way into the house "Thank you Raisa" I tell her sarcasticly_

_Niklaus walks out of his study to see me "Carolina?" He asks in disbelief_

"_Hello Nik" there are tears in my eyes as I look at him "I missed home"_

_He does the one thing I never expected him to do. Niklaus rushes forwards and gathers me in his arms "Please never leave again" He whisper_

"_Never" I tell him "I missed you"_

**AN: I would like to clear something up about Caroline and Marcel, I got a review saying it was uncool to call Caroline and her mother a slave. First off yes Caroline and Marcel's Father is the Governor; the show says that he is Marcel's father. And her mother was not a paid servant she was a slave and I even said she was. There were white slaves, and It was common in New Orleans for there to be white slaves from affairs. They were just referred to as servants or 'indentured servants' for those that were not from affairs, but they were never paid and given the same treatment as the blacks. It was rare throughout America but in the early 1800s White slavery was a thing in the deeper parts of New Orleans to pay for their sins (I think all slavery is a sin, but they believed that white slaves would level the feild). It was also used as propaganda to get people to start sympathizing with the slaves in an act to end it. I did some research before I just through this in there, because obviously I know it would be stupid to just write. I learned about it in my advanced AP History class. But just because she has 'Fair' skin does not mean that there was no way she was a slave…. Just thought I would put that out there so ya'll can stop telling me how bad of a person I am. I am against slavery and racism but these things really happened, so these topics are going to be brought up. **

**Also the whole Carolina being raped at such a young age and the things that happened. That really happened to Caroline, just at a bit of an older age. Also these types of things did happen back then, I am sorry if you think that is disgusting but it happened so get over it! I put a warning up now for that chapter. **

**I am really sorry for this rant you guys, it was just bugging me that someone called me disgusting because of these points in my story. There is constructive criticism and then there is blatant ignorance. Thank you for all of those who have left sweet comments. **


	9. Chapter 9: Along came Stefy

**AN: So Marcel has a heart…. And he actually saved Davina. Well that is just making me fall even more in love with him! Also this chapter contains the story of how Caroline met Stefan! Okay Enojy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own TVD or TO**

"So you killed some people, so have I" Klaus tells Caroline "All vampires have"

"In those years I could have given my friend Stefan a run for his money" Caroline tells him

"ah yes our dear Ripper" Klaus shakes his head

"Reformed Ripper" Caroline corrects

"how did you meet him?" Klaus asks

"we met in the 40s in a bar when he was shipping out" Caroline shrugs

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1943_

_I walked around the bar serving beers to the soldiers that were getting ready to be deployed overseas. _

_A man with floppy brown hair that looked to be about seven teen walked in and sat at the bar "Can I have a bourbon?" he asks_

"_I usually don't serve minors, but seeing as you are wearing a uniform I will make an exception" I wink at him and pour his drink_

"_You look no older than I am so can you really talk?" The brunette asks_

"_I promise you I am by far older than you" I narrow my eyes "Let me guess you are maybe, seventy or eighty"_

"_ninety six" he tells me "Stefan Salvatore"_

"_Carolina" I grin wide "one eighteen"_

"_wow, and why the hell are you bartending in this Podunk bar?" Stefan asks_

"_I happen to own this Podunk bar thank you very much" I cross my arms "And what brings you here Mr. Salvatore?"_

"_We are shipping him out" a pretty blonde comes over with a raven haired gentleman_

"_Well then Stefano I shall get you another drink" I poured him another bourbon "You have nice hair, this one is on me"_

"_what?" Stefan asks_

"_You have hero hair" I joke_

"_Real cute Barbie but please lay off the flirting" the raven haired man says_

"_Hello Damon" Stefan says_

"_Brother" Damon acknowledges him_

"_well that explains a lot" I shake my head_

"_Explains what?" Damon asks_

"_The whole I would kill you if I didn't love you look" I shrug "I used to get the same look with my brothers"_

"_Where are they?" The blonde asks_

"_Marcel is somewhere, but the others are dead. Elijah and Rebekah were killed along with Klaus but he wasn't my brother." I tell them sadly_

"_I'm sorry, I know what it is like to lose someone close to" Damon gives a tight lipped smile_

_I quickly pick myself back up and get my pep back "So two soldiers heading out to war, seems like the best place for vampires" I smirk "Blood of thy enemy and all"_

"_I am a recovering blood addict" Stefan explains "They call me the Ripper"_

"_The Ripper of Monterey?" I ask_

"_The very one, and now he shall be the ripper no more" The blond smiles "The name is Lexi Branson"_

"_Carolina" I introduce myself again_

"_No last name?" Damon asks_

"_Never had one, but I guess if I were to then I would take my mama's which was Forbes" I tell them "Carolina Forbes. No Caroline Forbes"_

-XxX-

"We wrote each other until he came back from overseas and we saw each other again, we continued writing letters and talking on the phone until email and texting came about, now me text each other every day" Caroline tell Klaus

"He was my best friend in the 20s, heck he was my brother" Klaus tells her

"Yeah, he told me about that not too long ago" Caroline shakes her head "that isn't that great of a way to make friends Nik"

"well I lost my true best friend a couple decades earlier, I really did think you gone Carolina" Klaus tells her "I mourned you in the way only I could, I killed a whole town of people"

"Romantic" Caroline scoffs

"You know I have never been one who was big on dealing with my emotions" Klaus tells her "

"When Stefan told me about you being alive I cried, but I figured you didn't want to see me, so I didn't search any of you out" Caroline tells him

"You know I did love you" Klaus tells her "for a while before we even were separated. I was just too much of a coward to say it, I still do"

"It has been a long time Nik" Caroline tells him and she sees a flicker of hurt cross his features "But love like that never dies"

"I said that once" Klaus smiles "About Ripper and his girlfriend Elena"

"I am just going to stay away from that one, I have a grudge against doppelgangers" Caroline tells him

"So will you give me a chance? To properly court you this time" Klaus' eyes shine bright with hope

"Yeah, but we are going to do this my way" Caroline points at him

"Of course, love, anything it takes" Klaus takes her hand and kisses her knuckles

**AN: sorry for the short chapter, I have major writers block! I wanted to get something up for you all though so I hope it wasn't too horrible.**


	10. Chapter 10: If I only had a Heart

**AN: Okay new chapter… also the story of Davina will be different than it was on the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just my stories. Also trigger warning for talks of abortion. **

_New Orleans 1855_

_I had arrived back home last night to my rightful place in the Mikaelson family. I learned in my absence that Rebekah was once again stuck in her coffin and that Elijah was away in Europe._

"_Tell me of your travels, love" Niklaus looks at me from across the table_

"_I know I came back, but I will not just pretend you weren't the reason that I left in the first place" I tell him_

"_We had a little spat I am over it already" Niklaus shrugs_

"_A little spat that resulted in me being away for five years Niklaus" I tell him_

"_So we are back to Niklaus then hmm?" I see a flash of something in his eyes but it is gone too soon for me to recognize what it is "You called me Nik last night"_

"_That was when I was in the heat of the moment. Before I remembered that you had wanted to lock me away like a china doll" I look into his eyes _

"_I should have treated you for what you really are" He smiles "My angel, sent from heaven to redeem me possibly"_

"_I am far from being an angel Niklaus" I sigh "I am a monster just like you, just like Marcel, and just like the rest of my family"_

"_You still believe me to be family? Even after what happened?" confusion is written all over his face_

"_Yes Nik, you are my family. You will always be my family" I stand up walking over to him and pull him into a hug "I will always love you, no matter how big our spats are you will always be in my heart. Right next to Marcel, Elijah, Bekah, and Aidan. You just have a special place"_

"_You are my family too Carolina" He pulls me closer to him resting his chin on my head "And I am sure if I had a heart you would take up all of it" he places a chaste kiss in my hair._

-XxX-

Caroline wakes up from her day-dream as she hears Davina walks into the kitchen.

"So he lets the doll out of her box" Caroline chides

"I see they let the bitch off her leash" the eighteen year old retorts

"I don't get why you two hate each other so much" Marcel walks in

"oh I don't know, maybe because she is an ungrateful brat" Caroline tells him

"No you are just a little bottle of hate" Marcel takes a drink out of her Orange Juice glass

"Let's just say she had something that I could never have and she threw it away" Caroline gets up and walks out.

As she walks out of the house she runs into Rebekah "What did she have that you wanted? And why not just take it?"

"You want to hear a fun story of how I came about to have a child living in my attic?" Caroline asks making sure she is far enough away that Marcel will not over hear her

"Sounds interesting" Rebekah says

"Marcel saved her from a witch sacrifice. They were to sacrifice four virgins or something like that" Caroline shakes her head "The thing is though, Davina wasn't a virgin. In fact soon after she arrived her I found out she was pregnant, by a werewolf"

"a witch and a werewolf" Rebekah comments

"She was only sixteen at the time and begged me not to tell anyone. I thought she was just trying to process the info herself but no she ended up doing some witchy voodoo with a bottle of wolves-bane and getting rid of the baby. She was only about eight weeks along at most but she was going to have a child the one thing I will never have" Caroline explains "I begged her to reconsider but she wouldn't do it. I even offered to raise the child as my own, I know how it feels to be unwanted I could have loved that child"

"Wow" is all Rebekah can reply

"So I have been kind of bitter ever since. I haven't told anyone except you" Caroline crosses her arms across her chest digging her foot into the gravel of the driveway

"You could always adopt" Rebekah offers "I have thought of it recently myself"

"Stefan told me about the whole cure thing, I am sorry you didn't get your dream" Caroline tells her blonde best friend

"I learned that it would just make me Human not happy" Rebekah shrugs

"Your happiness will come soon, I promise you that Becks" Caroline smiles "God knows you have waited long enough, and if Nik tries anything to be difficult I will just have to smack him around"

Rebekah laughs at this "Thanks Care, you are amazing"

"What are sisters for? Besides deep hearted conversations and getting you into trouble" They hug for a few moments before pulling away "I have missed you so much Bekah"

"I missed you too Carolina" the Original smiles

"so tell me everything I missed out on" Caroline taunts

"Oh not much really. Nik broke his curse, I fell in love but then got locked away so that I wouldn't run away with him AGAIN, mother and father are both dead along with Finn" Rebekah sums up

"I am sorry about your loss with Finn" Caroline gives her a sympathetic look

"I hadn't seen him for 900 years anyways so it isn't like I was losing much" The older vampire shrugs

"Still I know what it is like to lose family" the younger one says

"Well we are now all back together so we can be family again" Rebekah hooks arms with Caroline

"Now just to stay out of the middle of this war between Marcel and Nik" Caroline shakes her head

-XxX-

_New Orleans 1855_

_Niklaus and I lay out in the garden under the twinkling light of the stars as he points out the myths behind the stars._

"_Have you ever been in a war Nik?" I ask looking up from my place on his chest_

"_No, I only fight for things that I believe in and human wars are always about trivial nonsense" He strokes my back with his hand "Elijah and Kol have been in a few though"_

"_I think you would look dashing in a Uniform" I smile up at him_

"_Only if you dress to be my nurse when I get wounded" He wiggles his brows_

"_Real cute Nik" I giggle_

"_I am not cute" he growls rolling us over so that I am now pinned underneath him_

"_No, you are a big scary Original vampire" I look up into his eyes entrapped "But to me you are just my Nik"_

"_And you are mine Carolina" It doesn't go over my head that he called me his again but this time it seems more like a promise than a threat_

**AN: Sorry for another kind of short one. I tried to make it kind of fluffy because of my lack of words. I have major writers block. Also the whole abortion thing, Davina was a sixteen year old girl and was scared. I do not support it but it happens every day. Until next chapter Toodles.**


	11. Chapter 11:Switching sides

**AN: So here is a new chapter. I want to say that I love both Davina and Marcel on the show, but in this story they aren't as lovable. Also NO Hayley! Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TO or TVD. Wish I did, but sadly I do not. The only thing I do own is my laptop, my imagination, and my healthy love for smut.**

_New Orleans 1855_

_I look up at Nik as he pins my arms above my head "I am not cute" _

"_No, you are a big scary Original vampire" I look up into his eyes entrapped "But to me you are just my Nik"_

"_And you are mine Carolina" he murmurs bending down capturing my lips in a kiss that causes me to moan into his mouth "I missed you so much" he whispers against my lips _

"_I missed you too Nik, so much more than you realize" I tell him bringing our lips back together "Make love to me Nik"_

_He smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."_

_His hands trail up my back, sending chills down my spine. He unlaces my dress and pulls it slowly down my body. He leans back slightly, eyes roaming over my ivory skin what is only covered in my under garments now._

_My hands reach out untie his shirt, our mouths meeting once again. Soon the only thing that is separating us is his britches. _

_Nik's lips trail down my throat, he scrapes his fangs over my pulse point not enough to pierce the skin just enough to be sending chills through my body. He moves lower to my breasts taking one pebbled peak into his mouth biting it lightly while his hand pays attention to the other one tracing patterns with his cold fingers. I arch my back up pushing my chest closer to his face. His other hand moves down my body, he traces circles on my hips before his long, slender fingers find my most sensitive area. He ghosts over my folds, tracing my entrance before delving two fingers into my canal._

_I moan out at the sensation, bucking up my hips. He brings his mouth back up to mine absorbing my moans. He works me up on to the edge of insanity; I am soon falling over the cliff._

_He removes his hand from me causing me to whimper at the loss but soon it is replaced my something much more wonderful. He thrusts into me and hits the spongy wall of my tunnel causing me to see stars. The Hybrid sets a good rhythm that makes me know if he keeps hitting that spot and moving like that, I might just die from pleasure. I am sure I am going to fall into an orgasm again soon._

_My legs are soon shaking and my insides spasming as I climax and with a few more thrusts I feel warm spurts shooting through me._

"_Promise me you will never leave me, ever again" he pleads as we are still connected_

"_Never, just never send me away again" I stare into his eyes_

-XxX-

"Where is your head today Caroline?" Rebekah asks as they walk into the mall

"In 1855 with Nik" Caroline tells her "I'm sorry, I just keep thinking back to the old times"

"Do you still love him?" Rebekah asks

"Yeah, I never stopped Bekah. Even as I stood at his funeral I loved him" Caroline bites her lip

"You held a funeral for him?" Rebekah raises a brow

"I held one for all of you, but his was the hardest" Caroline explains "I loved you all as family, but Nik was the one that I loved as more. I thought we would spend eternity together. Even if we had little spats, five years is like five minutes in hindsight to five thousand"

"I hope to one day find that kind of love" Rebekah sighs

"I promise you, that you will someday" Caroline tells her

"Until then, let's get our shop on" The Original says walking over to Victoria's secret

"So I hear that you went on a vacation with a boy from Mystic Falls" Caroline smiles "What about him?"

"It was a whole, what happens on the road stays on the road, kind of thing" Rebekah shrugs "And let me just say it was fabulous"

Caroline laughs loudly "I missed you Bekah"

"I missed you too" He tells me "We didn't have a funeral but Nik refused to love anyone after your death"

"He refused to love anyone before my death Rebekah, I mean I could never hold a torch to her" Caroline frowns

"Who?" Rebekah asks

"The doppelbitch" Caroline replies as she scans the racks of clothes

"Katherine? He never actually liked her you know. She was just there to help break his curse" The older vampire explains

"No Tatia. His one true love or something like that" Caroline shakes her head

"She was a lying, cheating whore Caroline. You are a billion times better than her" Rebekah tells her "Plus you are way prettier than the doppelgangers"

"well thank you, though I still hate the bitch for killing me" Caroline tells her "I mean seriously Marcel even helped the bitch"

"Why did you stick with him all these years?" Rebekah asks

"The same reason you stayed with Klaus" She tells him "He is my brother. No matter how much of an ass he is"

"You know he wants to take the city back right?" Rebekah asks

"And I will help him do it" Caroline replies and stuns the original "Look Bekah, I love Marcel but he would throw me to werewolves if it meant saving his own ass"

"So you would help Nik kill your own brother?" Rebekah asks

"And you would help Marcel kill Nik if he asked you to" Caroline tells her "Because I love him more than the betrayal that my brother feeds me"

"What makes you think I would betray Nik for Marcellus?" Rebekah asks

"Oh puhlease, as if I don't know about the crazy monkey sex the two of you have been having. I am not a fool Bekah" Caroline rolls her eyes "Let me guess he even fed you the bullshit about the house he was going to build the two of you that now houses the garden"

"How…" Caroline cuts her off

"Because Bekah, my brother is a cold hearted son of a bitch" Caroline tells her "And I can't wait to tell little Davina that my brother is being unfaithful"

"Wait, him and the little witch?" Rebekah asks

"Marcel has been a very naughty boy since you last saw him" Caroline smirks "he made his prisoner fall for him HARD. I chalk it up to Stockholm Syndrome"

"Well I wouldn't betray Nik, because we need each other. Elijah and Kol too" Rebekah tells her "And you"

"Always" Caroline smiles

-XxX-

_I ran at him full speed and pinned him to the ground. But he was just too strong. _

"_Carolina you have to channel all your frustrations into this. We have been training for weeks and you have yet to beat me" Aidan says_

"_I don't want to hurt you Aidan" I say_

"_I hate to bring this up but I need you to get revenge for all the bad things people have ever did or said to you. I need you to channel all that hate and anger into this, it is the only way that I know you will be able to defend yourself." Aidan sighs "I promise take me down once then I will let you take a break"_

"_Okay" I take my stance_

"_Remember what I told you. Close your eyes. Listen to your surroundings. Feel the earth and elements around you." Aidan says and I obey._

_I closes my eyes and listens for where Aidan is coming from. I hear him at my right so I turn to my left. Aidan takes this and circles his arm around my neck. I push my back into his front, turn around, and swish my leg knocking him down. I fall on top of him grabbing the stake and aim it at his heart._

"_I staked you" I say excitedly. I move my hands up his chest and this distracts him, I take this distraction to push on his chest just above his heart. "Now you have no heart"_

"_Well doesn't this look cozy" I hear someone say. I look up and see Marcel. _

_Seeing that I am distracted Aidan flips us over "Boom your dead" he whispers_

"_Hey no fair Marcel distracted me" I pout_

"_Your cute pouting won't work against me" Aidan jokes_

"_Oh so you think I'm cute" I joke fluttering my eyelashes_

"_Haha" Aidan smiles though, and I reach up and grab his neck_

"_Boom your dead" I smirk "Rule #63 use your assets to your advantage"_

"_Fine you have won yourself a break" Aidan says climbing up_

_I lounge under a tree. Aidan joins me and hands me a cup of blood. "Thanks" I smile_

"_So are you back in New Orleans for good?" Aidan asks_

"_Yeah, me running to one enemy to escape another" I joke taking a drink from my cup of blood _

"_So that is why you came to me asking to train you" Aidan says "You are escaping an enemy"_

"_Also because a baby vamp kicked my ass, and all because someone had trained her before she was turned" Caroline says "Now I can kick the baby vampire and Klaus's ass" I smile at Aidan _

"_Do you really want to fight him?" Aidan asks_

"_Not really but I like the option" I chuckle_

"_Here take this" Aidan hands me a necklace_

"_What is it?" I ask_

"_A shield, my maker had it made, so that whoever wears it cannot be hurt by wolves/hybrids or compelled" Aidan informs "So you should be safe from wolf bites and you can't be compelled, It also masks the fact that you are a vampire from others so you will have the element of surprise"_

"_Wow thank you Aidan" I hug him _

"_Well you are sending yourself into the wolves den, quite literally" Aidan jokes then says "I leave tomorrow" _

"_I will miss you, and I just want you to know I forgive you for everything that happened" I tell him "Even if it wasn't any of your fault I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything bad happening, or Elijah"_

"_Your forgiveness means more than you know" Aidan hugs me back_

"_Are you going to get freaky or just continue being all mushy" Marcel smirks_

"_Way to kill a moment Marcel" Alaric says_

"_You know I don't like emotions" Marcel says "Got some hot moments of your fight scene though"_

"_I totally kicked his ass" I joke_

"_I let you win" Aidan says_

"_whatever" I shake my head "I need to go unpack. I will see you tomorrow morning" I climb to my feet_

**AN: KLAUS IS COMING BACK FOR EPISODE 100! MY KLAROLINE HEART IS SCREAMING! Also Silas can't be dead… IT IS NOT ALLOWED! I loved Silas, he was awesome! Also The Originals isn't on in the US, which is weird shouldn't it be next week instead because of Thanksgiving…. Werd. Okay until next time**


End file.
